Just A Misunderstanding
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Sometimes a simple misunderstanding can lead to better things. My first attempt at Kaka/Saku smut.


At first glance, Kakashi seemed like a mystery. He came off as a hentai, or cold, or aloof, or his personal favorite: lazy. Those certain few that knew him beyond that first impression knew he was anything but … well, okay, maybe he was a bit of a hentai.

His compassion and respect for his comrades ran deep. He was a very loyal man to his country. He was clever and witty and dedicated and the only time he was ever really lazy was if he had passed out from chakra exhaustion or from overuse of his Sharingan.

Because he was so good at wearing masks, literally and figuratively, most people simply let him be. Fortunately, his favorite, feisty, pink haired kunoichi didn't belong to that group. Today however, he was feeling unfortunate that she didn't. Kakashi swiftly side stepped, dodging his favorite mug that had become a deadly projectile.

He had been enjoying a good cup of tea and a long chapter in his newest Icha Icha book on his first day off in over a month. There was a playful knock at his door before it blew from the hinges, scattering wood splinters and earning a startled cry from a passer by.

"I know you couldn't wait to see me, but did you have to destroy my front door?"

"You've got some nerve," the woman bit out.

"Usually. What are we talking about again?"

"I'm going to give you to the count of five to explain yourself. One."

"Really Sakura …"

"Two."

"I don't have any idea what you're getting at, honestly."

"Five. Time's up," she bent down, ripping the door knob from its wooden partner and hurled it at his head.

His eye widened, "Can't we just talk?"

"Talk?! Talk! Fine, lets talk. I heard form Naruto that you were back in town, so I decided to try to surprise you. I got all dressed up and headed down to the pub-"

"Really? I didn't see you there?"

"Of course you didn't because some blonde … trash was all over you! And you certainly didn't seem to mind."

And this was where his mug came flying at him.

"Sakura, will you calm down? I can explain."

"Explain? Yes, please."

"For one, she wasn't all over me. She was flirty," he chanced a glance at his angry lover's face and then added on, "and possibly a little touchy."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but did you see me touch her back?"

"Before or after you danced with her?"

"Oh, you were there for that too?"

A picture frame and a lamp were thrown at him. He dodged those and held his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry." But his tone said other wise, he sounded as if he was enjoying this.

Sakura clenched her fists, "So, what's your genius reason behind that or the fact that you left with her? You didn't make it far did you? Couldn't even wait to get home, you jerk."

He just grinned behind the mask, "You followed me?"

"Of course I did. What kind of woman just … does that in an alleyway?"

"If I remember correctly, you were that kind of woman last time I came home."

"That's not the point!"

"I thought you trusted me Sakura."

"I do … I did … I-"

"You mean you didn't stick around?"

Another flying object crashed against the wall behind him.

"Sakura, the woman you saw was Genma's date, but he showed up with another woman. So, she proceeded to get drunk and she tried to flirt with me – whether she was truly interested or just using me to try to get back at him, I'm not sure. Yes, I danced with her and yes, she touched me, but you were probably seeing red so badly that you didn't notice me stopping her."

Sakura said nothing, just continued to stare him down.

"She was wasted and she needed to get home so I offered to walk her. I was leaving anyway. You know what can happen to an intoxicated pretty lady while walking home in the middle of the night."

Some of the anger in her eyes faded. He loved to bring that up. It was what started this whole relationship in the first place. Sakura had knocked back a couple too many one night and had to drunkenly defend herself against some leech. That was when Kakashi stepped in and took her home, which led to an interesting conversation and an even more interesting confession of feelings.

"She kept flirting with me and trying to touch me or kiss me or-"

"You're not helping," she warned through clenched teeth.

"I pulled her to the side and I told her to stop. I told her I was with someone and her actions weren't appreciated. I told her she didn't need a man, she needed to go home and sleep it off and that next time, she shouldn't just throw herself at someone."

"I bet that earned you a slap in the face."

"It did actually. Women don't like being told in any way, shape, or form that they are easy."

She fought back a smile, "And then what did you do?"

"I finished escorting her home, which was more like following her because she voiced very clearly how much she despised me, and then I came home myself."

She lifted a brow, "That's it?"

"Yes Sakura, you have to trust me."

"How can I when I know about your … history? Am I supposed to just forget it all and believe you only have me in mind?"

"Yes."

"You say it like it's so easy."

He stepped forward, hoping she was done firing objects at him, "Because it is easy. You can trust me on the battle field, why not here?"

"Because the battle field isn't littered with beautiful, horny, half dressed women. Cutting down opponents, life and death, it's different."

"Not really."

"Yes it is. I take matters of the heart just as seriously as any formation or battle plan."

"You've got to start trusting me. I've never given you reason to doubt me, have I?"

"Well, no ..."

"Then use that pretty little head of yours I love so much and _know_ that I won't hurt you that way."

The blazing fire that was in her gaze had smoldered and she looked up at him, contemplating how easy it would be to believe him. How much, how desperately, she wanted to.

She sighed and nodded and he took the remaining steps to her to wrap his arms around her, "Besides, if I ever wanted to be with another woman I'd tell you first. I wouldn't just go behind your back. Do you think so lowly of me?"

He was joking, she could hear it, but still she huffed, "You're ruining your chances of having me replace your door."

He cupped the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her forward crushing her lips over his masked ones.

She pushed him away, "I'm still mad at you. We agreed to meet each other."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Right. You can escape from a fully secured holding cell, but you can't sneak away from the guys."

"You mean it's okay for Ino to kidnap you, but it's not okay for Genma to drag me out? Didn't you say you hated double standards?"

"Shut up! Can Genma do this for you?" she yanked his mask down and kissed him, hard, pushing him against the counter in the kitchen. Her hands were instantly lifting his shirt and they broke apart so she could throw the long sleeved annoyance to the side. Kakashi moved just as quickly, raising her shirt over her head before sealing their lips together again. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she let out a breathy moan and moved to deepen the kiss, her tongue tangling with his, warring for dominance.

She was always persistent and he enjoyed the fact, but there were still many things he had yet to teach her and one was that he rarely submitted, whether it was in the face of danger or in the bedroom. He let his hands roam up her thighs and under her skirt, squeezing her ass firmly before lifting her. She wrapped her legs around him, still trying to over power him with her mouth.

He gripped the elastic band of her panties and tugged them down around her thighs before depositing her on the counter where he proceeded to finish removing the garment.

"Pink? Nice," he teasingly commented.

"You should've seen what I was wearing last night."

He groaned. If he had missed the opportunity to see her in the lacy black and green number he bought her he wouldn't just kick himself in the ass, but he'd vow to never go out with Genma again.

He slanted his mouth over hers, smoothing his hands down her arms and across her waist to settle on the small of her back. He pushed her against him and she wrapped her arms around him. He deftly unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders. He left her lips, kiss bruised, and traveled down the smooth column of her neck latching onto the sensitive tendon, taking pleasure in the gentle shiver that ran through her.

Her bra was tossed to the side and a breast was grasped by a large, warm hand. She gasped, twining her fingers deeper into his unruly locks. She leaned back as his lips continued downward, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth where his tongue twirled around it and his teeth gently nipped, until it was fully distended. And then he lavished the same attention upon its twin.

Sakura groaned and made a reach for his pants, fumbling with the button. He chuckled lowly, her eagerness never ceased to amuse him. He batted her hands away and undid them himself and she wasted no time in pushing them down his toned thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together and pulled him to her for another kiss.

He snaked a hand between their bodies and up her hitched skirt, running a finger along her moist folds. He hummed appreciatively, "I love how incredibly wet you are."

She wouldn't admit it outright, but she loved his tongue for more than one reason. Sometimes all it took was a couple of choice words to have her wet and ready. She gasped harshly as he pushed a finger into her without warning. He soon added another finger, stretching her, giving her just a taste of the feeling she was craving. He pulled his fingers from her, licking one clean before offering her the other.

"Kakashi-"

"You should taste yourself, you're delectable," he brushed the tip of his finger across her lip and she flicked her tongue out after it, sampling her flavor. He gave a smug smirk when she allowed him to press his finger through her lips. His hardened member twitched as he watched her suck his finger. How he wished there was time for that on another part of his body.

Desire was rolling off of her in waves and Kakashi was never one to make a woman wait. He removed his boxer briefs and aligned himself with her entrance and in one smooth thrust he filled her completely. He began to move with deep, slow movements, extending every inch of pleasure to its fullest. It wasn't long before Sakura was moaning for him to go faster, harder, and he had every intention of complying. She was so hot and wet and tight and he had to make sure she knew how much he loved it.

--*--

Genma had been hiding out on the roof across from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was a pretty little thing and she provided his eyes a great service … and no one would expect to find him there, which was what he was hoping for since he was still nursing his hang over.

But lo and behold, he was found and summoned to investigate a disturbance, apparently ninja were involved. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his afternoon, but his interest was piqued when he heard where it had gone down at. He leapt from roof top to roof top, curious as to what the Great Copy Nin had gotten himself into this time.

The first thing he noticed was that his door was missing. He stepped inside, his eyes widening at the destruction. Wood and glass littered the floor and there were holes in the walls.

"Holy shit, Kakashi what's going on? Are you-" the man stopped, stunned at the sight before him.

One of his closest friends was thrusting himself into none other than the Hokage's student, who was currently wearing nothing but a skirt. But she certainly seemed to be enjoying it, her legs wrapped around him and her hands clinging onto him desperately. Her mouth hung open and she was moaning more lustfully than some of the girls Genma had paid to sleep with.

Kakashi turned his head to the side, noting his friend's appearance, but he didn't stop.

"Genma?"

But the Jounin didn't acknowledge him.

"_Genma."_

This time his eyes blinked and he ripped his gaze from the pink haired medic, whom now he was going to see in a different way … every time he closed his eyes for the rest of the day (and quite possibly longer), "What?"

"You're staring."

Kakashi had never seen Genma blush, but there's a first time for everything. He stumbled as he turned away from them, "Right, right … uh … sorry … I had," he took a deep breath and then placed another senbon in his mouth, "There was a disturbance and I had to come see what it was because you were involved. I see that matters are, um … resolved now."

Sakura made quite a pleasurable noise and Genma could feel his ears redden. Kakashi grunted taking some of his attentions away from his lover, "That means you're good to go now, Shiranui."

"Right. I'm going now. Um … yeah."

He could hear her cry out, even while out in the hallway. No wonder the hall was empty. He nearly chuckled at the thought of women covering their children's ears as they were hurried off.

--*--

Sakura was moaning with abandon as she moved to meet his thrusts. She could feel it, that intense pressure building inside her, pleading to be released … or maybe that was her pleading for release, she wasn't really sure. All she could focus on was him and what he was doing to her.

He gripped her hips tightly, his blunt nails digging into her skin, "S-sakura ..." he warned. He was close and he didn't want to leave her behind.

"Me. Too … Don't stop, don't stop!" she panted heavily.

"Come for me Sakura."

And she did, her head falling back and his name spilling from her lips like a prayer as ecstacy trembled through her body. Her walls clamped down around him and he lost himself, spilling his seed into her with a few hard, jerky thrusts.

His forehead fell to rest on her shoulder, the only sounds were their harsh breathing as their heart rates returned to normal. She looked down at him with a soft smile, and then she ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. He raised back up to kiss her, their tongues moving together slowly. Her bare chest was pressed against his and he could still feel the hardened peaks of her breasts. He didn't think much about it, just raised his hand to cup her left breast (his 'favorite one' as Sakura had said) and brushed his thumb across the nipple. She moaned at the contact and he did it again.

"Was I hearing things or were you talking to someone?" she asked against his skin

"I'm just so good I have you hearing things now."

She laughed, "Really."

"Genma came to see what all the noise you were making was about."

"He … saw me?!"

"Correction, he saw **us**."

"That's so embarrassing," she said as she covered her eyes.

"I think it was kind of hot," he uncovered her eyes and kissed her deeply.

She could feel him grow hard inside her and she pulled away from the kiss to look at him incredulously. He merely grinned with a light shrug of his shoulders.

She smiled and shook her head, "At least take me to the bedroom, my ass is going numb on this counter."

He lifted her with an amused laugh and she readjusted her legs around him as he took them to the bedroom, which thankfully had a door.

**A/N: So, this was kind of my test at smutty goodness. You gotta start somewhere, right? I figured it was about time I posted something, so I hope you liked reading it. I've had quite the creativity kick so I should start posting more often. Any feed back is welcome and appreciated, especially the constructive crit kind. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
